


Runnaway Uterus

by Carliro



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Animated Fandoms, Disney Cartoons (Classic), Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Horror, Mystery, Suspense, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minnie was shopping at the mall, until a stranger attacks! Now, she uterus has been switeched with ELSA's! Will Minnie switch it back and prevent Mickey from mistaking Elsa for her!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runnaway Uterus

It was a very fine day in Duckburg, so Minnie much liked. She was going to shop for dresses in the mall, because she wanted to be super pretty because of her boyfriend Mickey Mouse, even though he didn't ask. They were going to celebrate their 120th anniversary together, so she decided to look nice. So she entered the shop with much jubilation in her vagina.

"Good evening, what will you buy?" asked Daisy Duck, she was not in charge of the shop, something she ambitioned after very long, to the point of secretly murdering in the previous owner in his sleep so she could buy.

"Oh, I'm just going to choose!" said Minnie happily, and off she went to pick.

Just as she did, though, a strange and evil devil cloaked figure entered the shop. Daisy waved her hand in welcoming, but for her trouble the figure took out a shot gun and blew her brians out, her skull exploding in a shower of blood, spongy hollow bone, collagen fibers and defecated marmalade brain matter. Her body convulsed and run around like a headless chicken, unleashing massive torrents of guano from her bowels as she went along, tainting the whole shop. Mickey was horrorfied, her dearest friend of ages the purple bow wearing duck was now a zombie shadow of her former self, her body falling unceremoniously in a puddle of poo and leather boots. Tons of rats and pterodactyls came to eat her decaying, virulent body full of aspergillosis and avian cholera.

"Help, there's a crazy person shooting my friends!" cried Minnie, but no one heared, they were all too busy with their trivial lives and consumerism tomfoolery, so they all died as the evil person kept shooting everybody!

Then the evil one turned towards Minnie, but before it could shoot she grabbed her high heels and threw them like a boomerang, decapitating the evil hooligan. Gallons upon galoons of black ichor blood emerged from the neck wound, tainting all the clothes and falling on Clarabelle the evil cow. Her flesh quickly began to decay in extreme necrotizing fasciitis, turning into a purple rotten paste full of abcesses and falling off, revealing her black bones. She moaned with much pleasure as her internal organs fell off and her torso empited out, thick mucus bile greasing her disgusting intestines that bursted and revealed immense quantities of yellow diarrhea. Her heart was completely black and full of yellow pus instead of blood, pumping out foul corpse liquids out of her arteries and into little girl's clothes, which quickly disintegrated into black dust. Her lungs inflated with noxious gases, the sheer pressure bursting her spine out of her pelvis, so her upper body now was free, flying like an evil balloon out of the shop.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Minnie cried, but it was too latte, the shop was ruined and her friends were dead.

Full of rage, she went to investigate who was the evil shooter devil bigot. She looked, and gasped in shock! It was..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................WINNIE THE POO!!!!!!!!!!

"Welcome to blessed perfection" the evil bear head said meanly, before passing out.

Just then, someone came from behind and put a sock full of chloroform gas on Minnie's mouth! She tried to fight, but her vision got blurry, and eventually she passed out herself, her head falling on Daisy's putrid dung. The last thing she felt were the maggots entering her nostrils and ears.

***

Minnie woke up in a strange and evil place, a laboratory of perversions, the grim dissecated bodies of children and animals graphically spread on the walls or preserved in pickle jars. Flies flew about in the putrid stenchful air, and drops of rotten dead blood fell on her face. To make matters more the bad, she was tied to an operating charing, her hands and feet bound by ropes made from the ossified tendons of little boys, linkened together by fibrous tissues extracted from fetuses rectums.

"So you awaken" said a fell and demonic voice from above.

An elevator made from lead to which was grafted Pluto's intestines and muscles descended, revealing the evil scientist behind it all: LILO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"You evil brat why you do this!?" cried Minnie in anger and desperation like a mutant devil turkey condemned by yellow cherry nipples of madness.

"I shall achieve the ultimate perfection through experimentation with living organisms of hatred and despise!" cackled Lilo evilly with her tumorous vagina full of rotten egg yolk fluids and necrotic yellowish pus, "To these ends I shall commit the ultimate experiment, that of the exchange of the most womanly heart organ between virgin and madonna HAW HAW HAW!!!!!!!!!!!"

And she cliked a button, and another elevator appeared, this time from the ground. It was another chair like Minnie's, but trapped in it was.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................ELSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"My pitiful darling the Minnie, meet your coleague in experimentation!" said Lilo evilly, putting a chainsaw in her snatch, ripping off a shower of putrid gorgonzola flesh that fell on the snow queen with much pleasure, "In my neverending quest for PERFECTGION, I have asked, what if a pure virginal womb was switched around with one IN PERIOD!? Would it change women's female behaviour? The the brain rationality win, or would it given to the animalistic desires of the uterus!?"

"Yeah, go forward with this experience of infernal ardour!" moaned Elsa evilly, she was megaslutted sadomasochistic opossum lady of pain.

"No please, I don't want to get infected by evil STDs of despise!" said Minnie frightfully, she could see Elsa was not very healthy, her body was fully of postules oozing greenish necrosis fluids, and her lips were full of rotten purple cysts.

"Oh, don't worries, I will use electricity to transmute the atoms of the uterus from one woman to another!" said Lilo wisely, "This way nothing besides the vagina is altered!"

And before Minnie could protest, Lilo the mean perdicardium girl turned on the hatch, and lightning came everywhere! Lots of electricity driven plasma of homophobic devil enemas entered Elsa's rotten vagina, making her moan like an evil panda sodomised by papiloma viruses dolphins of calamity and disdain for one's meritocratic destiny. Minnie the rodent mouse screamed like a mutant koala of carcinogenic neoplatonist cholestrol, her womb walls atoms being replaced by the unsavoury Elsa ones, her once virginal and pure organ becoming evil and whore, full of AIDS, warts and Myxomatosis, cysts full of pus appearing suddenly and bursting, her insides filled with the green parody of semen that was foul smelling like macaroni Quetzalcoatlus arses. The horrore was great and proffound, as the new womb felt very bad and evil next to her butt. 

On the contary, Elsa the slutful queen was very happy, now she had a supple pure vaginal to befoul again. She looked Minnie with mean sadistic eyes.

"HAW HAW HAW, how you fucks yourself!" said Elsa evilly and stupidly, "Now I will SEX with many fratboys and giggolos misogynistic men of despise, maybe even an old fart or two, so that your vagina will be corrupted beyond repair with diseases and constipation!"

"NO!" cried Minnie teardely and sadly, "Why would you do such a bad misdeed thing? I did nothing to you!"

"Because you're dumb! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And so Elsa the whore queen of ice used her cryokinesis to destroy the straps to the operation table, and run away evilly, cackling like a Brockleburst madwoman of hatred. Minnie thrashed, but the bounds did not obey, they were evil and wanted her to suffer as well, they were doing Elsa favours in name of Anna the even more hateful devil puta red hair girl, who planned the whole thing in the first place, so that she could give Minnie the middle finger.

"Doctor Lilo, unstrap the table!" begged Minnie to the evil polynesian hawaiian girl.

But Lilo was gone, all the elctricity made her brain have seizures, her limbs shaking wildly like rabies sordid anuses, her facial muscles excoriated from her face, revealing the pure black oily skull underneath. She lost control of her bowels, so torrents of black turd were vomited from her colonoscopy tumourous arse, throwing gallons upon gallons of cancerous shit on Minnie, quickly followed by her defective and necrotic internal organs, then her spine, that stabbed Minnie in the forehead, before the evil science girl collapsed into a puddle of mayonaise blood and died and went to hell for all eternal history, to be raped by elephantasis manatees with lumps of turds for penises. Now, not only Minnie was bound to the table and had a whoreful vagina, but now she was infected by cancer and necrosis!

"Oh the God, why are you so cruel to my life of ages!?" cried Minnie misotheistically.

But much to her luck, the spine fell from her head and cut a rope! Now Minnie's right hand was free, and she untied the other. Soon, she was released from her captivity, but her diseases started to catch up to her, her flesh was nauseating and amorphous, tons of tumours and dead cell clumps festering in her veins and turning her muscles into bloody jelly, her skin ruptured in places and masses of bloody, rotten flesh lubed up yellowish pus oozed forth. Cysts began to appear in her limbs, and her bowels were filled with noxious gas, inflating her abdomen. To make matters more the mad, the walls between her uterus and her bowels dissolved until there were thousands of little holes, expelling thus immense noxious queefs that projected her across the wall. But Minnie used this to her advantage, and was able to FLY, now escaping the evil layer. But for how long would she hold herself together, before her systems fell beyond repair?

She got out of the laboratory, which was on the mall, right beyond the candy store. The store clerk was frightened by the zombie decaying mouse that was the Minnie, so he run out screaming, jumping out of the window and falling to his death on hard pavement. Minnie got out of the store as well into the middle of the mall, and spotted her evil antagonist, ELSA!!!!!!!!!! And to make matters worse, she was walking towards MICKEY MOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey Mickey" said Elsa slutfully and whorely, waving her shit encrusted nails and winking at Minnie, making her know that she would steal her man.

"Hey Minnie, you look different, did you do a near hairstyle?" asked Mickey, blinded by the fact that it wasn't Minnie whom he was talking to, but because the uterus was hers he couldn't tell!!!!!!

"No Mickey, I'm Minnie, don't listen to her!" screeched Minnie, her tongue now decaying and her saliva full of rotten pus.

"Excuse me lady, but I think I know who my girlfriend is!" said Mickey objectively, even though he was deceived.

"Yeah, it's not my fault that I'm so beatiful that you try to be me" said Elsa snottily and lyingly, "Come now Mickey, let's lose my virginity."

Minnie got MAD, all the rage and hatred against that evil woman whore the Elsa accomulating in her literally putrid heart of pus, so she snapped and attacked her faces!

"YEEEAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHH YOU STUPID BITCH YOU WILL DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Elsa angrily and devilly, as Minnie's infected nails ripped off chunks of flesh from her nordic goddess face.

Elsa then frozen Minnie's heart, but it was putrid and full of poisonous gases, so it melted off quickly. But her arms were very rotten, so the sorceress witch tore one off and beated Minnie with it, before, the mouse gnawed on her right heels. The tendons snapped, so they destroyed her left eye in a shower of black blood and pus, but it fell on Elsa, infecting her leg, quickly decaying it. Mickey much liked, even though one woman was a shambling zombie and the other mutilated it was still a catfight, so he took out his dirty, unwashed smegma cock and began to masturbate furiously to the sight. Elsa smiled with her marred ripped off lips, and tried to sit her vagina on Mickey's cock, but Minnie jumped at her chest and bit off one of her boobs, the bisected breast lactating bloody milk from its porous lotus seed holes. But Elsa was not out of the fight yet, she encased her right fist in a gauntlet of ice and punched Minnie's jaw off, throwing the undead mouse on the floor violently and breaking her bones, so she couldn't move!

"Now you're going to DIE and be raped in hell forever, Satan is my pimp so I can order to do what he wants with you!" Elsa said meanly, putting her icy fingers on her blçeeding mammary holes and masturbating with with much disgusting pleasure.

 

But then something miraculous happened. Minnie's jaw hit Goofy in the skull, making him lose control of his bowels and ejaculate putrid gorgonzola ricy cholera poo out of his dick, because he had a colonoscopy. All the shit went into the mall's electric posters, sending an electric storm everywhere. Goofy's body was fried until his flesh was cooked and he was dead, but the lightning got into Elsa's and Minnie's vaginas. And thus, the pussies were slowly but surely switched back and restored. Minnie's decaying whore vagina was replaced by her original pure, virginal uterus, and with it all her wounds and disgusting flesh disappeared, and her body was healed and became normal again. But all those tumours and rotten flesh were instead teleported into Elsa, who got her decaying veneral disease vagina back. Combined with all the necrosis and cancer that afflicted Minnie, Elsa the once beautiful woman of the ice quickly decayed, her flesh falling off rapidly and becoming a horrific zombie mutant monster.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MINNIE YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Elsa said meanly, but it was too late, all her flesh melted off her bones, only her sordid vagina remaining, so rotten and evil that the ground around it turned black, and thousands of demons were spawned.

"M-Minnie, I can explain, I didn't know it wasn't you!" Mickey said stupidly and idiotically, but Minnie knew the truth.

"Shut up you bastard, you never loved me, you only wanted by uterus to SEX!" said Minnie righteously and saintly, "Even when you thought Elsa was me you could had stepped in and protected her, but all you did was masturbate because you're an horrible man! Now you must PAY FOR YOUR SINS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

And Minnie used her newfounded ice powers she stole from Elsa to freeze Mickey's cock, shattering his putrid erection in a thousand pieces, then using the shards to rip out his testicles. She then grabbed the testicles and forced them into his eyes, smashing them and shoving them so far up his skull that they ejaculated on the brain, making him have furious spasms before he vomited his own lungs and died. A part of Minnie felt pity for Mickey, but she knew that it was the right thing to do, the evil man had cheated on her back with many women's goat arses and raped little grils, he had to die and be forever violated in hell by karmic gay demons.

Now, Minnie was a liberated woman, free and virginal forever, so she walked away, starting her alife anew.


End file.
